


Decisions

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Inktober 2019, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Decisions, Decisions, said the phrase. And yet decisions had never been so hard





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> 50 words...I kid you not, this is a hard challenge yet one I can do easily.

“_Decisions, decisions_” thought Nikki as she rocked herself on the balls of her feet.

Choose too cheap and it’ll seem an insult, choose too expensive and she will never wear it out of fear of losing it.

A sapphire shines from in between countless diamonds and the choice is made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment with your thoughts! I'd love to read them! 
> 
> Pretty please read the others as I upload and let me know what you think!


End file.
